


Meeting Ryuji's mom

by astracrits



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Ryuji's gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Ryuji is nervous that he's bringing his boyfriend to meet his mom.





	Meeting Ryuji's mom

“Normally I don’t see you this down whenever we go for a walk, what’s wrong, man?” You asked Ryuji, who, despite having his hands in his pockets and still striding cockily like he’s used to, was going on around with head low.

He sighed, managing to crane his head and look at you. “Well, it’s still a surprise, so I don’t wanna say anything, just bear with me for a while, ‘k?” After that, he lightened up a bit. “Can’t say you’ll have fun though.”

“Why? Are you taking me with you to meet a gang or something?” You joked. You knew that Ryuji wasn’t the type of person to put you in danger willingly.

“Nah, not today.” And suddenly, his mood seemed to go down once more, a little more than before. “You know we’ve been dating for some time, right dude?”

Oh no, was he seriously going to…? “…Yeah.” Unconsciously, your words showed all the sadness you suddenly felt.

And to that, Ryuji shot up, immediately walking in front of you. “Oh no, no no no no! It’s not what you’re thinking!” He cupped your face. “I wasn’t thinking of that, seriously. If anything… it’s the contrary.” He stepped to the side, allowing you to see a house. “I-I want you to meet someone.”

“Someone?” The house wasn’t as big, but it wasn’t that small either. There were windows all around that must make the house look so illuminated, but there were also curtains preventing any sunlight from going inside. Ryuji looked at the multiple curtains and scoffed, moments before someone started moving them. It was a small lady with black-hair and a calm face.

“Yeah… let’s go inside, c’mon.” He pushed you once more and both of you went inside the house.

There weren’t many decorations, but the house didn’t look like it was left unattended. A few paintings on the walls, a picture of a mother and her son in a small piece of furniture, lights that illuminated some hallways before the sunlight came in. It was a lively yet quiet place .”M-mom, I’m home.” Ryuji stuttered and you could hear and feel the nervousness in his voice, nervousness that you shared when you thought about the fact that Ryuji had just brought you to meet his mother.

At school, you had to hide your relationship from almost everyone because Ryuji already had bullies. If they saw he was with you, another male? It was highschool, everybody was going to flip over the fact that the so-called traitor of the track team and the school’s known punk was going out with another dude.

But Ryuji never once made you feel like he was ashamed of you. Out there he would even ditch that transfer student he used to hang around with to be with you, and although you couldn’t be affectionate with your boyfriend at school grounds, outside them you had the best of times with him. Eating ramen until you would explode, playing videogames, lying on a roof at night while you listened to music, fun was never short with Ryuji.

“Ryu, is that you?”

“Yeah, you didn’t see me coming when you were moving the curtains?”

“Obviously not, that’s why I ask, you dummy.” At least you knew where Ryuji had gotten that attitude from.

“Yeah yeah, come out here, I brought someone home!”

You heard Ryuji’s mom’s hurried steps as she made her way from what must be the living room to the entrance. She stopped the moment she saw you, but the kind smile on her face didn’t go away. She stayed silent for a long moment until her smile grew bigger and she actually began giggling after that. “I see now. Ryuji, this is your boyfriend!”

“W-what?!” Ryuji jumped. “What are you talking about?!”

“Oh, Ryuji I’m not dumb.” She took some steps towards you, taking your hands. “You have never once brought a friend home, even less after you started dying your hair blonde. There’s also how you’re standing very close to him, the blush in your face and how you’re not looking at me right now.” She hugged you afterwards and then stepped to the side, crossing her arms as he watched her son. “Well, young man, aren’t you going to introduce me to him?”

“Phew!” Ryuji instantly shot up, putting an arm around your shoulder. “Ma, like you guessed, this is my boyfriend.” He said with a big smile. “Damn, you have no idea how much I was shitting myself before we arrived.” He then immediately clasped his mouth when his mother furrowed her brow. “I-I mean, dang, mom you have no idea how nervous I was.”

“Oh I’m not so shallow as to not let my son be happy.” She took both Ryuji’s hand and yours. “I’m so happy for both of you, really.” She looked at you. “I’m sorry for how the house looks hehe, I don’t have enough time to clean with my job and then this punk doesn’t do anything.”

“Uh... no problem, ma’am, your house looks quite nice.” You said simply, with a slight smile and extreme happiness. Suddenly, everything had more color than it before. The halls weren’t dim, the paintings held more life, the mother and the son smiled, just as the ones in front of you were doing. “Wait.” You looked at Ryuji, time seemed like it stopped as your eyes met with his. “You dye your hair?”

“Obviously.” Both Ryuji and his mom said. “But I rock this blonde look, right?”


End file.
